Hot Springs
by HeichouAwesome
Summary: Snow's been hiding the way he feels. But does Hope feel something too?


They had been walking for several hours now and it was starting to show. Snow glanced behind him. Most of the party was dealing with the situation without complaining but Hope...the boy looked like he was about to collapse. He hadn't said a word or made a sound of discomfort but the exhaustion in his face was enough. His eyes were unfocused and he was sweating. Snow felt a pang of guilt. He had been setting a pretty demanding pace for them but it had been necessary if they were to reach the springs by the time the sun went down. And that pace had paid off. They were almost there. Hell, he could see the mist from the hot springs already. A loud squeal of delight sounded somewhere behind him. Clearly Vanille had noticed the steam too.

And there she went, her copper hair bouncing against her shoulders as she ran past him. Where that sudden burst of energy had come from, he had no idea. Snow snorted, shaking his head. How Hope could handle her constant perkiness and boundless energy eluded him.

Snow slowed as the others headed past him, their own spirit returning as they saw their destination. Hope staggered past him, unaware of the change in attitude. Snow smiled and placed a gentle hand on Hope's back. The boy jumped in surprise, exhausted green eyes shooting up to look at Snow. "Almost there, kid. You can pass out as soon as you've had a bath." He said with a smile.

Hope blinked as if he was having trouble understanding. "Right... Yeah. A bath." He said softly, rubbing his eyes and looking away. He'd been doing that a lot lately. It was as if the teenager was afraid of looking into Snow's eyes. Why? Snow had no clue. He'd been acting the same way he always had around Hope. Well, maybe a little more protective than usual because of everything that had been happening. But could he really be blamed? Snow cared about Hope, probably more than he should.

Hope stumbled slightly. Without having to think, Snow's hand shot out and caught Hope's arm, yanking him back a little harder than he'd intended. Hope collided with his chest. A surprised gasp escaped the teenager before he quickly pushed away. But not before Snow got a good look at his face. Hope's cheeks were flushed. Snow frowned slightly. Was that exhaustion doing that or the thought of a bath? Or was it the thought that he and Snow were going to be bathing together that had him flustered? Because there was no way Snow was letting Hope in those springs by himself in the state the boy was in, both for practical reasons and for his own, more selfish purposes. Snow had been denying himself for too long, to be honest and this was a good time to finally do something about it. Hell, if kept those blue balls for another day, they'd be falling off and Lightning would probably relish the chance to use them as earrings.

Snow shook his head, amused at the thought and gave Hope a gentle push towards the steam. "Let's move it, kid. You look like you need a good soaking." He said, trying not to laugh at the image his imagination gave him.

"Yeah." Hope said softly, walking ahead of him and ducking away from his touch.

Hope was way too aware of Snow. His skin felt hyper-sensitive around the blonde man, every instinct in him sitting up and howling whenever Snow touched him. Goosebumps, a sudden rush of heat, a tingling in places he hadn't known existed...yeah, they all happened around Snow and only became worse when Snow touched him, regardless of how innocent or kind the gesture was. That simple stroke on his shoulders just now had sent Hope's heart into over-drive, yanking him out of the stupor that he'd been in for the last hour. He felt hot and almost itchy, as if his skin was too small for his body. He wanted more of that touch. Where the desire came from, he really didn't know. He was fourteen, for god's sake! He'd only just started becoming aware of any of this and to have these wild urges slamming into him every time he saw Snow or came near him was frightening.

Hope shook his head, doing his best to shove the thoughts and desires away. They were the last thing he needed to think about right now. Heck. Maybe a long session in the steaming water would help. He might be able to work off a little of the tension inside him if he was lucky enough to be alone. If not? Maybe he'd just stay in the water until everyone else left. No way was he taking care of himself when anyone else might be around. That was too embarrassing to even think about.

Ahead of him, the rising steam called to him. Jeez... even if he couldn't take care of the tension, some hot water sounded like paradise right now.

Wincing at the stiffness of his muscles, Hope pulled his shirt off and began working on taking off his pants. They'd walked and climbed for so long that his muscles were screaming at him. If the hot springs didn't do what they were supposed to, he was going to be in for a world of pain tomorrow. Groaning at the thought, he grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist as he headed towards the hot springs. He could hear arguing and laughter a little way away. It sounded like Lightning was frustrated with Vanille. Not anything new but with the way Vanille was laughing, it made him wonder what she'd done this time. Lightning sounded simultaneously pissed yet amused as if... Snow.

Hope came to a standstill as he reached the pool that they'd all agreed would be for the men. His pulse sped up at the sight in front of him. Snow... in all of his glory.

The blonde man stood at on the rocks surrounding the hot spring, his towel at his feet with everything on display. Hope could only stare. Smooth golden skin stretched tight over muscles that had never once seen a day off.

Clothed, Snow was already an impressive figure with his broad shoulders, powerful arms and strong frame. Nude? He was every possible fantasy come to life. Hope breathed in sharply as a blast of heat shot through him, waking everything inside him in one violent blast. A harsh breath shot out of him as his reaction to Snow barrelled through him. Forget just being aware of Snow. He was burning for Snow.

"You okay, Hope?" Snow's voice made him jump. The man was looking at him, turning at the waist so he could see behind him. Hope opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out of his mouth. For some reason, no words were coming to him.

"Hope? You think you want to get in the water now?" Snow asked, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

Water. What did water... Oh! Yes. The hot springs. Hope shook his head quickly. "I'll come back when you're done!" He said, wincing at the breathlessness of his own voice. Hope spun around to head back to the camp site. But before he could take more than a step, Snow's hand closed around his wrist. Hope jerked around, stunned at how fast Snow had moved.

"Mind if I ask why?" Snow asked quietly, staring down at Hope.

"Why?" Hope repeated, not understanding.

"Why not use the springs now? You're already here." Snow clarified, smirking slightly.

"Uuuh..." Hope stammered, unable to think of an answer.

Snow shook his head and, with a gentle pull, led Hope over to the water. "It's not like I'm big on privacy, Hope. We're both guys. It's no big deal." He said as he stepped over one of the rocks and lowered a foot into the water. A soft sound of pleasure came out of Snow as the hot water slid up his leg.

Hope couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his spine. The look of relaxed bliss on Snow's face made his reaction worse. The towel certainly wasn't hiding what he was feeling. Hope couldn't bear to think about what would happen if Snow looked down now. A kernel of uncertainty settled in his stomach. How would Snow react? Would he be surprised? Disgusted? Hope couldn't deal with the thought that Snow might push him away because of a reaction Hope couldn't control.

A gentle tug on his wrist brought his head up. Snow was looking at him with a lopsided smile. "I've got a hot leg and the rest of me is freezing. Get in before I throw you in." Snow said, tugging again.

"...fine." Hope muttered, stepping over the rock and slipping both feet into the water. It was deeper than it looked and before he knew it, the water was up past his knees already.

"Whoa, hang on! That towel needs to come off!" Snow said around a laugh as he reached forward with the hand that wasn't holding Hope's wrist and grabbed hold of the soft fabric at Hope's hips.

"Snow! What are you doing?" Hope yelped, jerking away in surprise.

"I think it's called being practical. You only have one towel, Hope. Why the heck you want to get it wet?" Snow replied, pulling at the cloth.

"I don't care if it gets wet!" Hope squeaked, trying to hold onto the cloth.

Snow's eyebrows went up. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed, kid. Believe me, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said, giving one more sharp tug. Hope couldn't hold on against Snow's strength and felt the towel get yanked off his hips. Gasping, he hurriedly covered his groin with the hand that Snow didn't have a hold on. Oh god. Not good! He was hard and it was damn difficult to hide the fact with only one hand.

Silence settled around them as Snow realized what was going on. Hope felt his stomach drop to somewhere around his knees as he met those startled blue eyes.

Talk about a sucker-punch! That was the last thing Snow had expected. He knew Hope was aware of him but to this degree? Damn... Well, there went any hope of keeping his own desire under wraps. The embarrassment on Hope's face was killing him as all the blood in his body shot down to his cock. Shaking his head, he relaxed his grip on Hope's wrist but pulled him forward. If that's what was going on, well, that actually made things a hell of a lot simpler.

"Hope?" He asked quietly. The boy looked uncomfortable, as if he was scared. "Is that why you were so hell-bent on keeping that towel?"

Hope looked away, shame on his face. Ah, damn. The kid probably thought Snow was disgusted or freaked out. Sheesh. If the kid knew what was going through Snow's mind, he'd probably faint. Snow couldn't stop the smile that slid across his face. Taking a step deeper into the water until it was around his hips and partially hiding his own hard-on, he pulled Hope with him. The boy stumbled, pitching forward with a surprised gasp. Snow caught him with ease, bringing their bodies flush against each other. A shocked sound came from Hope as his body stiffened in surprise. Snow wrapped his arms around Hope before he could move away. Hope's green eyes shot up to look at Snow, a mix of uncertainty and hope in his gaze. Something about that might have made Snow laugh at any other time. But now? Definitely not the right time for it.

Reaching up with his right hand, he touched Hope's cheek, making sure that the boy didn't look away. "Have you been feeling the same craziness that I have?" He asked gently. "Because I've been driving myself crazy thinking about you, Hope. I can't be around you without wanting to touch you, to see you look at me. Whatever it is that's making you like this right now, I want to know. Is it me?" The words weren't nearly enough to describe what he felt but for now, they were simple enough.

Hope seemed to struggle for words, his eyes darting between Snow's face and something in the distance.

"Hope. Please." Snow murmured, stroking his cheek.

A rough exhalation finally came from Hope. "Yes. It's you. Or, more correctly, it's the way I feel when I'm around you, Snow! I feel crazy! My entire body feels like it's out of control! My skin feels hyper-sensitive, I feel hot and all I want to do is touch you or ask for you to touch me!" The words were rushed, showing the fear Hope was feeling. Snow felt something melt inside him at Hope's words and the handle he'd had on his lust started to slip away in the face of the boy's innocent desire.

Grabbing Hope's chin, he turned the boys face to his and, before Hope could have time to react, Snow kissed him.

Hope froze in shock. What the hell? Snow was... Snow was kissing him? It wasn't a kiss like the ones Vanille had given him. Those were affectionate but they were a simple press of her lips to his or on his cheek. It was a friendly kiss, nothing more. What Snow was doing... Hope felt his thoughts scramble as heat flooded his body. Snow's kiss was slow, gentle yet dominant at the same time. His lips were surprisingly soft and the feather-light brush against Hope's mouth was drugging him, making him forget all the fears he had about what he'd just revealed to Snow.

Hope shuddered against Snow, his smaller body pressing into the blonde, craving deeper contact with the man. A soft growl came out of Snow and he paused the kiss, moving back and staring into Hope's eyes. "Hope, my control is hanging by a thread here. I don't know if I can be as gentle as you deserve." He rasped, lust clear in his voice.

Hope hesitantly brought his hands up and cupped Snow's cheeks, pulling him back down to kiss him. Their lips brushed softly against each other, breaths mingling between them as desire rolled through them. "You won't hurt me, Snow." Hope whispered. "I want it."

Snow's eyes slammed shut as he took a deep breath.

"Snow?" Hope asked, uncertainly slamming back into him.

Snow shook his head, opening his eyes. A smile of pure carnal heat spread across his face. "I'm going to make you so glad you said that, Hope." Snow said, tightening his grip on Hope and lifting him off his feet. Hope gasped in surprise but the sound was swallowed as Snow kissed him again. This kiss was different again. Hope's mouth had been open and Snow had taken full advantage of that, his tongue sliding into Hope's mouth and curling around his own, kissing him as deeply as possible and making Hope's mind go completely blank. Hope's hand slid away from Snow's cheeks and gripped the blonde's shoulders, feeling soft strands of hair tickling his fingertips. Hope sighed against Snow's mouth, feeling his body relax as liquid heat slid through him. That hyper-sensitivity his skin had been feeling now felt like thousands of places that were simultaneously being touched and caressed in the best possible way. His cock, now rock hard and straining, was pressed against Show's abs, the subtle movements of their bodies creating the most amazing friction.

One of Snow's arms slid down Hope's back, hitching itself under Hope's thighs. "Open your legs, Hope." Snow growled against Hope's mouth, his tongue tracing over Hope's lips. "Lock them around me."

Hope didn't have to be told twice. With a soft gasp, he spread his legs, locking his thighs around Hope's hips, feeling a delicious grind as his cock slid against Snow. A harsh sound came out of Snow as he turned to the deeper water and walked them into it. Oh god! The water coming up around them only added to the dizzying sensations already drowning Hope. It slid against him, stroking against every sensitized inch of his skin. Gasping, Hope broke the kiss, desperate for air and to try to restart his brain. That proved futile as Snow bit into his neck, tongue licking at his pulse-point.

Something hard bit into Hope's back. Huh. So that's why Snow had been walking. Hope was pressed against the rock wall of the hot spring and there was actually a rock ledge. Gently, Snow lowered him onto that ledge. Hope was surprised to find that it actually put them at eye-level with each other. Snow's eyes were burning with desire, making Hope shudder despite the heat of the water. He could feel Snow's hands gliding along his thighs and to his ass, the touch raising goosebumps on his skin.

"Snow..." He whispered hoarsely, staring into those intense blue eyes. That smile was still on Snow's face and Hope was quickly coming to love the sight of it.

One of Snow's hands remained at his ass but the other moved forward, the movement torturously slow. Hope wriggled slightly, silently urging Snow to hurry up. "Nope. I've waited a long time for this, Hope. Nothing you do is going to make me speed up. I plan to enjoy you as long as I can." Snow murmured, kissing a trail down Hope's neck to his chest. Hope couldn't stop a soft cry at the sensation of Snow's soft lips and the slight scratching of Snow's stubble.

He felt Snow smile against his skin a second before one large hand slid between his ass-cheeks. Hope tensed slightly. "Don't worry, Hope. My restraint is shredded but hurting you is the last thing I want to do." Snow murmured, looking right into Hope's eyes. The sincerity in them made Hope feel slightly ashamed for jumping to that conclusion.

"Hope. I want you like nothing else but I'm also aware that this is new to you. The second you feel anything but pleasure, tell me and I'll stop." Snow promised.

Hope shook his head. "I don't want you to stop." He murmured, blushing.

"Then I won't." The hand between his cheeks slid slowly against the tight ring of muscles, not entering but merely brushing against it. Hope's eyes shot wide open. Never would he have guessed that area was so sensitive!

Snow's other hand moved between his thighs and grasped Hope's cock, squeezing lightly before he started stroking it, up and down, up and down until Hope couldn't see straight. The dual onslaught had him tilting his head back and his hips pumping slightly, in time with the strokes. Hope groaned in pleasure, feeling a delicious heat beginning to build in his groin as the caresses continued.  
>"Feel good, Hope?" Snow murmured.<p>

Hope moaned, nodding his head. Words weren't exactly the first thing on his mind right now.

"Hope?"

Snow froze.

Hope froze.

"Lightning." Snow muttered.

"Yo, kid! You okay?"

"Sazh!" Hope squeaked.

Soft rustling and snapping twigs heralded the arrival of their two companions. Hope squirmed, trying to get away from Snow. How the hell were they going to explain this. To his shock, Snow held him in place. "Don't even think about moving." Snow whispered before ducking under the water. Hope spluttered in surprise. What the hell was that supposed to accomplish?! No one could hold their breath for that long!

"Hope?" Lightning came into view, looking concerned. Sazh trailed after her, looking like he'd rather be somewhere else. His afro chirped happily. Of course that little bird was still with him. Were they ever... What was that? Hope tensed as he felt Snow's stubble stroke against his thigh. Oh...No! He seriously couldn't be about to do that!

Hope jerked his gaze up to Lightning. She was standing at the edge of the hot spring, watching him carefully. "Are you okay, Hope? You sounded like you were in pain."

"I'm fi-" Hope's words died as he felt Snow's tongue lick the head of his cock. Seriously?! Now?!

"I'm fine!" He managed to gasp out as Snow's lips slid down the side of his shaft. Intense sparks of pleasure shot through Hope as Snow's tongue moved back to the head of his cock, moving the water and somehow turning that into an added touch. He fought the urge to clap his hand over his mouth as he felt Snow open his mouth and suck his cock into it. Hope couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him.

"Hope?!" Lightning stepped towards the water.

"I'm okay! Water's just a little...hotter than I'm...used to." Hope managed to say as Snow's tongue did something that made all the hair on his body stand on end. Where had the blonde learned to do that? Hope's hands show into Snow's hair, gripping the wet strands tightly as Snow continued to torture him. How the heck was he supposed to focus when the man was making him go insane with his mouth?!

Sazh was making a point of not looking at him. Did he have some idea of what was going on? Oh, please let that answer be no! Hope wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes ever again!

"Think you should maybe get out of the water, kid? You're looking flushed." Sazh finally said, glancing at Lightning as he said it. The woman looked hell-bent on coming into the water to check on him.

"No! I'm okay! I just..." The rest of his words vanished as he felt Snow swallow around him, taking him deeper than before.

"Just?" Lightning asked, frowning in concern.

"Just a little longer! I'm not clean yet!" Oh hell, he'd never be clean again! What Snow was doing was beyond dirty. But Hope couldn't help but love it, even if he was beyond embarrassed. He fought a shudder as he felt Snow's hands cup his balls, gently stroking them as he sucked his cock.

Sazh shrugged and turned around. "If you say so, kid. How about we give him some privacy, Lightning?"

Yes please, Hope shouted in his head as Lightning didn't move. How the hell was Snow still underwater? Did he have gills or something? How could anyone stay under water for that long?

Lightning stepped away from the water. Thank you, Hope wanted to shout. But she again paused, eyes darting around. "You seen Snow around?" She asked, suspicion in her voice.

"No. Haven't seen him since we got here." Hope replied, trying his hardest not to sound breathless as he felt one of Snow's fingers press against his entrance, a light and teasing touch that really wasn't helping him!

Lightning sighed. "Okay. If you see him, tell him to get his ass back to the camp-site. We need to talk about the route we're going to take once everyone's had some rest." She finally turned away and headed back to the path. Sazh quickly followed her, his little bird peeking curiously at Hope from the top of the afro.

Hope waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before yanking on Snow's hair, desperate for the blond to stop torturing him. A blast of bubbles against his cock jerked the air from his lungs as Snow emerged from the water, his blonde hair plastered against his face. The smirk on his lips almost made Hope want to slap him. "Are you insane?!" Hope gasped out, his body jerking as the hand at his ass kept touching him, pressing against the tight ring of muscles and sending tiny jolts of fire up his spine.

Snow snorted, jerking Hope's face to him and kissing him deeply. Hope groaned at the contact, his body involuntarily pressing closer to Snow. Despite the madness and the risk of the underwater blow-job, he still wanted Snow more than anything, still craved his touch and wanted more.

Snow broke the kiss. "Insane? Maybe. But that was so worth it." He said with a laugh, hooking his hands under Hope's arms and easily lifting the boy. With a quick movement, Snow rearranged them so that he was sitting on the stone ledge and Hope was in his lap, his slender back pressed tight against Snow's broad chest. Hope shivered in delight. With Snow's arms clasped around him, he felt somehow both safe and yet free to finally give in to everything he'd been feeling. His own shyness was still there but the uncertainty was gone. Knowing that Snow wasn't disgusted by the way Hope felt but rather just as excited made him feel lighter than he had in months. Sure, he hadn't known Snow for too long but a heaviness had been inside him long before meeting the man. This ready acceptance and return of emotion felt like a cherished gift to him, something that he'd never had but had always wanted without realizing it.

Snow placed a soft kiss on the nape of his neck, smiling gently against his skin. "Hope. I need you to spread your legs for me." He murmured. Hope blushed at the request but slowly moved to do as Snow asked, his legs widening. Snow gently guided him until Hope's feet were on the outside of Snow's knees, leaving him with a full view of what was happening below the water. He could feel Snow's cock pressed against his ass, just brushing against the base of his spine and with a small, precise movement, it shifted so that it was now settled between Hope's legs. Damn...the fact that Hope could actually see it was a testament to Snow's size. Surprisingly, he found he wasn't really scared.

"Snow?" He breathed out.

"Hm?" Snow licked the shell of his ear, sending a delicious tremor through Hope.

"Um... will you fit?" Hope asked, glancing at him shyly. He felt the silent laugh shake Snow's chest and he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Hope. I promised I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I won't do anything until I know I can fit." Snow assured him, gently clasping Hope's chin and turning his face so Snow could kiss him again. It was a slow soft kiss, full of promise and emotion. Hope sighed into the kiss, feeling the last flicker of fear leave him. Snow's hands slid slowly down Hope's chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake as they settled on Hope's thighs, stroking gently. One palm moved to grasp Hope's cock as the other went between his ass-cheeks, coaxing at his entrance.

The dual assault made Hope see stars. The touch was remarkably gentle but insistent and he could tell Snow was doing it to make him stop thinking. Mission accomplished on that one! Hope couldn't have told him to stop if his life depended on it!

A tiny twitch jolted him as he felt Snow's index finger push inside him, stroking inside him in a way that sent heat spiraling through him. You'd think that something like that would be uncomfortable but it was the complete opposite. The twinge of stretching muscles and the exploration of nerves that had never been touched before set off a maelstrom of sensations inside his body, making him arch hungrily against Snow. Hope let out a soft cry as he felt a second finger enter him, stretching him further. There was an edge of pain but it was outshone by the pleasure that the touch brought. The hand on his cock gripped the head, stroking at the slit. Hope writhed in abandon. There wasn't enough air in his lungs to beg Snow for more, to touch more of him. He couldn't even figure out where he wanted to be touched. All he knew was that he wanted more.

"Hey, Hope. Look down." Snow rasped in his ear. Hope forced his eyes open. The sight of Snow's hands touching him sent a shaft of blinding white ecstasy through him as something inside him snapped. A scream burst out of him, only to be captured by Snow's kiss, the blonde's mouth smothering the sound as Hope came in his hands, his body jerking as white jets exploded from the head of his cock. Spasm after spasm racked his body as the ecstasy rolled through him, leaving Hope limp and gasping for breath, slumped in Snow's arms.

"Fuck. Hope, that's got to be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen in my life." Snow growled happily in his ear. Hope couldn't speak. The only thing that came out of his mouth was some strange squeak/croak of wonder. His cock was still twitching slightly and he could still feel Snow's fingers working inside his ass but aside from that? He couldn't move. Well, if he was honest with himself, he didn't really want to move. A soft chuckle from Snow forced his eyes open. Snow was looking at the water. Hope followed his gaze and felt a sudden rush of embarrassment as he realized what Snow was looking at. Thin white strings were floating around them, evidence of Hope's release. Blushing, Hope turned away from the sight of it.

Snow placed a gentle kiss on his ear and Hope felt Snow's fingers slowly pull free from his entrance.

"Snow?" He murmured, wondering what the hell was going to happen next. He felt himself being lifted and turned around. A few seconds later, he was face-to-face with Snow. For the rest of his life, Hope would remember the look on the blonde's beautiful face. His blue eyes were burning, focused solely on Hope. The smile on Snow's lips was pure predatory lust but there was a softness there that gave Hope a fluttering feeling somewhere around his heart. Hope shivered at the intensity in Snow's gaze and, feeling brave, wrapped his legs around Snow's waist.

"Good job, Hope." Snow murmured, reaching down into the water between them and grasping his own cock. A soft hiss escaped him and Hope felt a small thrill at the sign of pleasure. He was glad Snow had turned him around. He couldn't have begun to explain how much he wanted to see Snow's face, to see how the man reacted. Hope's head fell backwards as he felt Snow position the head of his cock at his entrance.

"Snow...please." Hope whispered as he felt the broad head prodding gently, working against the snug ring. A soft growl came from the blonde as he carefully pushed into Hope, pausing between each shallow thrust, slowly forcing his way through the tight muscles. Hope groaned as the sensitive untouched nerves in his ass flared to life, shooting flames of pleasure through him. His cock, which had been flaccid from his release not two minutes earlier, surged back to life, already straining.

"Damn, Hope." There was a smile in Snow's slightly strained voice. "That's got to be one of the quickest recoveries I've ever seen."

Hope actually giggled, surprising both of them. "It feels so good, Snow." He murmured, past the point of any embarrassment. Snow deserved his honesty and Hope was more than willing to give it. "You feel so good, Snow." He amended, raising his head and meeting that burning blue gaze. Snow groaned, gaining another inch inside Hope. With a gasp, he reached up and cupped the back of Hope's head, bringing him in for a heated, hungry kiss. Hope sighed blissfully into Snow's mouth, wriggling slightly in his arms and actually managed to slide further down onto Snow's cock. Oh, god. With that movement, Snow was almost completely inside him. The pressure in his ass was so intense, so full that it forced the air from his lungs, making him yank his mouth free just to try to drag in some air.

Snow gave a hoarse laugh and, with a hard thrust, forced himself the rest of the way in, his cock fully inside the snug grip of Hope's ass. He groaned in pleasure at the almost painfully tight grip. Never had he felt anything so hot, so intense and so perfect. Hope had thrown his arms around Snow's neck at the sudden movement, gasping for air and shuddering against him. Snow bit his cheek, fighting the urge to start thrusting. Hope might be into it but Snow needed to be sure that the boy was okay, that he wasn't feeling any pain or discomfort.

"Hope?" He rasped, stroking his hand gently up and down Hope's trembling back.

A rough exhalation sounded in his ear.

"Hope? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Snow asked, actually feeling a tendril or worry and fear settle inside him. If he had hurt Hope, he'd probably go limp that very second.

Hope sucked in another gulp of air before nodding against his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Snow pressed, cupping Hope's ass and massaging it gently.

Hope moaned in surrender. "I'm aching, Snow! My body feels like it's burning up!" He cried out, his ass tightening around Snow. Holy shit! That move was dangerous, Snow thought to himself.

"I feel like I'm going to explode, Snow! It's too much!" Hope moaned against his neck. Snow gritted his teeth as he felt the innocent flexing of Hope's hips. The kid wasn't in pain. He was just so turned on and feeling so good that he had no idea what to do!

"I'll make it better, Hope." He murmured, smiling. "Hold on tight."

Hope's arms tightened around his neck and Snow gently gripped his hips, pulling him slowly up and guiding his body back down. A soft mewl came from Hope as he slid back down, feeling the slow penetration with his entire body. How the kid could make such unbelievably erotic sounds, Snow had no idea. But he wasn't complaining at all. Gritting his teeth, he began to pump his hips, short shallow thrusts designed to get Hope used to the feeling as quickly as possible. He wanted, more than anything, to let go of his restraint and just fuck Hope the way he'd been craving but he knew he'd hurt the boy if he did that. It would come later, once Hope was used to it.

Hope's spine arched as the shallow thrusts came faster, the friction of it making his mind scatter. He couldn't think, couldn't focus on anything past the incredible fullness of Snow's cock filling him, pumping into him and driving him wild. He felt Snow's grip tighten on his hips, shifting him forward and somehow changing the angle of the thrusts. A sudden blast of blinding pleasure slammed into Hope and he cried out, his fingers curling desperately into Snow's shoulders at the overwhelming sensation.

"Found it. Finally!" Snow grunted, the grin evident in his voice.

"Found...found what?" Hope gasped in his ear. Snow didn't answer. Instead, he began to thrust harder, deeper and Hope felt Snow's cock hit something inside him that sent the same blast of pleasure through him as before.

"Snow! What... what's happening?" He moaned, arching backwards as Snow continued to assault that spot deep inside him. Snow jerked him forwards until their chests were pressed together. With a soft growl, he bit gently into Hope's neck, sucking lightly as his tongue played along the sensitive skin. Hope didn't have the oxygen to cry out. Instead, he tightened his legs around Snow and gave into the temptation to move. With what felt like too much effort, he raised his hips against Snow's thrusts and shoved his way back down. Hope heard Snow's breath hitch in surprise and couldn't help the breathless laugh that escaped him. At least he wasn't the only one going crazy.

Snow released Hope's neck, feeling a surge of possessiveness at the sight of the mark he'd left there. Hope would have to hide it but they'd both know it was there and he knew Hope would blush every time he thought about it. "You're learning faster than I thought you would, Hope." He managed to grunt out as Hope moved against his own thrusts. The sight the young boy presented had him so close to release that it wasn't even funny. His slender back was beautifully arched, head tilted back. His pale skin had the most adorable pink flush staining it as the pleasure increased.

"Lightning always...ah...said I was a quick learner!" Hope gasped out, his fingers biting into Snow's skin. Snow laughed, looking down. Hope was close, the water around his cock turning faintly misty with the pre-cum leaking from his cock. Good to know he was as close as Snow was. He moved his right hand to Hope's cock and began to stroke it, pumping it in time with Hope's movements. Hope jerked in shock and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his scream of ecstasy. Snow growled at the sight. It was innocent, it was erotic, it was shy, it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. It was a hell of a lot more than all of that but he'd be damned if he named all of it now.

"Snow! Too...it's too much!" Hope gasped past his fingers, the words muffled.

"Too good, you mean." Snow replied, giving up at being gentle. Hope could definitely handle it now. He let go of his control and began to thrust hard, fast and in a way that would have hurt ten minutes ago. But Hope was so sensitive now that all he would feel was pleasure.

"Too good! Snow! I...I need..." The rest of the words vanished as Snow slammed back into that spot, making Hope's mind go blank as sparks exploded in his vision.

"I know, kid. I know exactly what you need. I need it too." Snow replied, gritting his teeth as he fought back his orgasm. No way was he cumming before Hope. It didn't have anything to do with pride and everything to do with making sure Hope had a memory and sensations that would stay with him forever. Memories and sensations that would make him crave Snow's touch the same way Snow craved Hope.

"Hope. Kiss me." He growled. The boy didn't hesitate, pressing his mouth against Snow's and sliding his tongue inside. Shit. The kid really did learn fast. Snow tightened his grip on Hope's cock, pumping faster, urging the boy to his release. Just a little more and Hope would lose it. Snow could feel it in the way Hope's hips trembled in his grip, in the way his fingers bit into his shoulders. If Hope scratched him, Snow would lose it. That would be too much for him to handle.

Time to end this, Snow thought to himself. Gritting his teeth, he pushed Hope almost off his cock and slammed him back down, shoving him right into that trigger point deep inside Hope's ass. Hope's entire body stiffened for one perfect second. He hung, suspended on a rack of pure ecstasy as his body and mind tried to make sense of what was happening. But it was too late. Hope felt the scream rising in him, unable to stop it but Snow was way ahead of him. The blonde pulled him tight against his chest and kissed him hard, muffling the sound as Hope felt everything inside him explode. His mind fractured as ecstasy crashed through him, all his muscles tightening as his cock jerked in Snow's grip, streams of his cum jetting into the water. Hope jerked violently as his orgasm continued, making him writhe as his muscles came back online. His ass clenched tightly around Snow's cock, setting off further mini explosions inside him. His fingers curled deeper into Show's shoulders, his nails raking down Snow's back.

A harsh groan came from Snow and Hope's eyes shot wide open as he felt Snow start to orgasm. Snow jerked his mouth free from Hope's and buried his lips against Hopes throat, right over the spot he'd been sucking on earlier. A soft prick of teeth against the sensitive skin made Hope shiver in pleasure.

Snow clutched Hope tighter to him as his orgasm barreled through him, almost painful in its intensity. Hope's ass was clenched so tightly around him, milking his release from him, that tight heat gripping him to perfection. Snow shuddered as his cum spurted deep inside Hope, feeling the answering shiver in the boys body. Those nails raked down his back again, making him cum even harder. It wasn't so much the edge of pain that did it for him but rather the fact that Hope felt so good that he lost his control enough to physically (but unintentionally) hurt Snow.

Slowly, the blinding rush of the orgasm began to fade and both of their bodies sagged against each other, harsh breaths sounding out into the quiet night. Hope trembled against him and Snow reluctantly let go of his neck, softly kissing the spot was already bruising. Hope's fingers touched the spot and the tender expression on the boys face made Snow bury his face into Hope's hair, his heart swelling with his love for the pale-haired boy. His hands gently stroked Hope's back as they got their breath back, neither willing to let go just yet, content to stay entwined in this suspended moment of time.

"I love you, Hope. More than I can ever say." Snow murmured in Hopes ear.

Hope felt tears prick his eyes at the words and he wrapped his arms tightly around Snow's neck. "Me too, Snow. I love you too." His voice hitched with his tears, his emotions threatening to choke him.

Neither of them said anything for a while. For the first time in a long time, Snow felt a lightness settle inside him. It had been so long that he'd felt something so strong for anyone. Yes, he cared for his friends and he did have a type of love for Serah but nothing he felt for them was as intense as what he felt for Hope.

"Snow?"

"Hm?"

"You're bleeding. I hurt you." There was regret in Hopes voice.

Snow raised his head and glanced back. Hope had actually broken his skin, leaving thin trails of blood on his shoulders. A surge of pride went through him and he smiled as he turned back to look at Hope. "Don't even think about regretting that, Hope. I love the fact that you felt so good that you actually marked me." He murmured, kissing Hope's cheek before cupping his jaw and kissing his lips, softly and gently. Hope sighed into the kiss, relaxing as the tension eased out of him.

Snow pressed their foreheads together as he ended the kiss. Hope stared at him, seeing so much in Snow's blue eyes. Emotions, feelings...whatever you wanted to call it. They were all visible in that beautiful gaze. Snow sighed, smiling slightly. "We should get back. I don't want to but they might come back considering how long we've been here."

"Right." Hope mumbled, gingerly unwinding his legs from around Snow's hips. The blonde carefully lifted him Hope couldn't stop a shiver as he felt Snow's cock slide free from his ass. He blushed brightly as he felt a hot wet trickle slide free along with it, slipping down his thighs and into the water.

Snow chuckled softly. "Hold still. I'll clean you up." He murmured, cupping Hope's ass and gently spreading the cheeks, a finger sliding inside and probing softly. Hope shuddered, a soft moan escaping him. It probably should have hurt but it didn't. It felt...it felt good. The movements of Snows finger were gentle, brushing against the walls of his ass and carefully cleaning him out. Snow lowered his head and kissed him again as he continued. The moment felt perfect to him. Hope was holding onto him, not shying away from him and showing a trust that he didn't know the boy had.

Reluctantly, he lifted his head. "You're good now."

Hope nodded, sliding one hand down Snow's arm and linking their fingers together. Without a word, he turned and led them back to where their towels were. They stepped carefully out of the hot water. Snow reached down, grabbing both towels. Turning, he draped his larger one around Hope's shoulders.

"That's your towel." Hope said in confusion.

Snow nodded, smiling as he used the smaller towel to dry himself off. Hope cocked his head, unsure of what Snow was doing. "This is the way I am, Hope. You come first." Snow said, taking the edges of the towel and pulling Hope to him. "Now dry off and get dressed. I'm calm now but you stay naked much longer and I'll be ready to go." Hope blushed and nodded, quickly drying himself off before following Snow to where they had left their clothes. They dressed in silence, the chill of the night air making Hope speed up the process a little.

Without warning, he sneezed. Snow raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly.

"Sorry." Hope mumbled, rubbing his nose. Snow shook his head, grabbing the beanie from his blonde hair and pulling it onto Hope's head.

"Here's hoping that isn't a cold coming on." Snow murmured, cupping his cheek. Hope shyly touched Snow's hand, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Snow twined their fingers together and pulled him into his side, tucking the edges of his jacket around Hope. Warmth and the scent of Snow surrounded Hope as they began to walk back to the campsite. Laughter sounded from the people gathered around the campfire, everyone clearly having finished their own baths a while ago.

Fang looked up and waved at them as they approached. "We were about to send out a search party!" She said with a laugh. Lightning frowned as she noticed how close together they were standing but Hope didn't want to move away.

"Hope fell asleep in the bath. I stayed to make sure he didn't slip in too far." Snow replied.

"Where were you when we came by earlier?" Lightning asked.

Snow shrugged. "Taking a leak, maybe." He replied with a grin. Snickers sounded around them as Lightning scowled at him. Snow guided Hope to the fire and they sat down. Vanille jumped up and came to sit by him, her eyes alight with curiosity. Of course she knew about how Hope felt about Snow. She was the one person he'd always been able to talk to and she hadn't even blinked when he'd told her how crazy he felt around Snow.

She smiled happily at whatever she saw on his face and kissed him on the cheek, mercifully silent for once.

"Dodged a bullet with her." Snow whispered in his ear. Hope grinned as he looked up at him, feeling his collar slip a little.

"Hope." Lightning's voice was like a whip. "What the heck is on your neck?"

Hope froze and Snow tensed.

"Busted!" Fang laughed, slapping the ground next to her.


End file.
